


Ride

by Jorie2127 (Flight_orFight)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, It's not his fault or so he says, Naruto rocks his new gender, No one is quite sure, The change in gender is mostly for kicks, Time Travel, and because Kurama screw up, everyone thinks Naruto is the son of the Sage, no pairings though, or something, they do know he's a Sage though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_orFight/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: Time-Travel. Naruto goes back to the past accidently after fighting Kaguya and he's okay with that as he can help more people. What he isn't okay is with the new change in his body, not that Kurama will admit is his fault. Even if it totally was.(Or that fic where Kurama tried to not let Naruto die in their trip to the past and remade his body with what's he's used with. The bad thing is that he's been in two women bodies before and he's more used to their weird biology.)





	Ride

Like domino pieces lined together, the first one to fall and start a great number of consequences and changes occurred on a sunny morning. One perhaps would say, quite vocally, that it started long ago, before the War Clans and just a couple years after the birth of the Sage of Six Paths. But it was just one person and, even with the loud proclamations, it was easy to overrule. Because every event that shaped the future away from the original script started thanks to that morning.

If one looked at it from a detached point of view, it was clear that everything about the day suggested it was going to be a normal one. It started like all, with shops opening their stores, kids running towards the Academy and adults preparing for the start of their respective jobs, all of it accompanied with the not-quite-noise of ninjas running across rooftops that was always a background sound in every ninja village.

That day even seemed to be more peaceful than others as there wasn’t any joyful cackling that signaled a well-done prank made by Konoha’s personal trickster. It would have made the people more cautious but one look at the calendar was enough to make many shop stores owners sigh in relief; today was exam day at the Academy.

Everything was normal and it seemed to stay that way.

Until it was not, of course.

It started in a classroom. The teacher was talking so the kids were paying attention, some perhaps sleeping while others talked in hushed voices between each other. When the teacher was almost over with the explanation he suddenly stopped. Then a sigh followed. He grabbed the ruler that was on top of his desk and slapped it against the board with enough force to make it tremble. The sound was so loud, the distracted and sleeping kids jumped into attention.

“Today’s physical exam is preparing you for the final. It’s not time to sleep and talk!”

“But you say the same thing about every exam, Iruka-sensei,” a kid with blond hair whined from the back of the classroom before shutting up as soon as a piece of chalk collided with his forehead.

Some kids snickered. Others, knowing the lecture that would soon come, groaned.

Iruka’s grip on the ruler tightened. The vein on his forehead was almost visible as he opened his mouth, most likely to give the mentioned lecture.

Not that it happened, of course, because that was when the day deviated from its normal path.

It wasn’t even gradual, something one could prepare for. It was more like a stumble, in the way it just… happened. And like a stumble, one was lucky if they didn’t fall off on their faces or possessed the grace to recover fast. One moment there wasn’t anything; the next, it was as if a sudden weight had been added to their backs, making the kids bent over their tables, cheeks pressed against the wood. Even the teacher’s knees buckled, his arm on his desk stopping him from continuing the same path the kids' heads had done. Then, a power unlike other followed, wild and untamed but still concentrated and very much deadly.

 _Killing intent?_ some ninjas close wondered, before soon realizing that they could still think—there weren't images of their deaths flashing through their minds. The power that only the closer ones and the sensors in the village felt was just that, powerfully oppressing. There wasn’t even an intent and perhaps that made the fear greater. If one asked description, they would only answer with the word ‘might’, perhaps even ‘too warm’, a silver of desperation being the only emotion it could be felt clinging to the power like a virus. Even so, the ones capable of feeling the emotion, were who recovered first from the surprise and acted, shouting commands as they ran to the place where it all started: The Academy.

Not that they would be able to stop anything. Those five seconds in which the ones with the power to do anything spend being surprised was enough for the power to stabilize until it condensed into a ball of glowing yellow light that slowly but surely started taking form.

Two seconds later, the glow flickered before completely dying, showing the orange-reddish fur that lay underneath its brilliance; spots of scarlet red laying on some parts while white bones clear appeared on others. A soft, tired hiss sounding from time to time from them, followed by trails of smoke that rose from wounds of the being.

The kids, whom by now could lift somewhat their heads, and the teacher, were only able to see its crouched back, easily the height of a tall adult as it lay curled. But then, the head that had been hidden looked up, making visible the snout and long ears accompanied by half-lidded eyes. The ninja inside the classroom all felt their insides go cold as the being turned to look around, because even if none had seen it face to face before in person, it was impossible to mistake the fox curled near to the far away corner close to the board and the doors as no other but the Nine-Tails, even in the smaller form that it currently held.

All of them wanted to stand up, step back, run and hide. But in front of such terrible creature, it didn’t matter such obvious weakened state it presented, they couldn’t think clearly. Panic numbed their minds. A couple of them let involuntary sobs of impotence as terror settled. They were just kids, after all.

It was perhaps fortunate for them that before the fox started to growl and caused more anxiety and horror, a human hand appeared from someplace behind the fox, fingers curling around its fur in a clear soothing manner.

“Calm down,” a croaky voice said, a head following the hand, cheek resting on the tailed beast’s side. Crimson flaming gold hair with specks of red; bruised purple bangs under blue, weary eyes; clear whisker marks that twitched with each labored breath on pale skin.

The jaw was more defined and soft, the baby fat almost gone, fingers sturdier though surprisingly delicate, the eyes were slightly dull and tired but not harsh. The ruined yellow, glowing coat that covered a shirt of the same color with strange black marks was unexpected but the weirdest thing about the flaming person was probably the two horns that sprouted from the forehead, clearly visible because of the giant fox that hid most of the body, made unmistakably the identity of—

“An alien?!” a blond boy squeaked, his high pitched voice making the others wake up from their stupor.

Iruka glared at Naruto. “The Sage. He looks like the Sage.”

Tired eyes moved to meet their younger counterpart and they lightened, a small smile playing on chapped lips, so different from the usual wider grins others were used to see.

“Hi, you,” the Sage-look-alike whispered, his grip on the orange fur tightening as the hacking started, an ugly throaty sound that was soon followed by blood and saliva, turning more of the fur into red. A tremor that didn’t seem to stop shock his body, making him seem frail. The tail that curled around his body appeared to be the only thing holding him in place. The person patted absently the bloody spot. “'m sorry, Kurama.”

“Don’t talk, you brat,” the fox said, the voice managing to startle the others more than its appearance did.

“But you love your stupid fur, you bastard fox.”

The nine tailed beast didn’t have a face to read expressions from but despair was clearly written on the frown between his eyes, the ears flattened against the skull, and the slight tremble of his lips.

“Just shut up,” the fox growled, voice holding more emotion than someone who once attempted to destroy the village should. “Please.”

Iruka’s grip on his kunai slackened for a second. And perhaps the Sage-look-alike was also surprised by the word and the real worry behind it because he blinked dumbly for long seconds before slowly and tiredly nodding, answering with a weak, “Okay.”

But that didn’t stop the retching. More globs of red blood continued coming from the look-alike's mouth, turning everyone uneasy with the picture he made.

The fox didn’t seem to care of the blood covering his form, he helped the horned person so they wouldn’t be sprawled on their side any longer, adjusting them up to its back with gentle tails, until the Sage-look-alike could rest comfortably near its neck. The fox then bore its inhuman gaze, once again hard and dangerous into Iruka’s before sliding it to Naruto’s. “You, brat, come here.”

The tremors in the older’s body didn’t stop as they looked up. The person tried to push their body up from where it rested. “Kurama, you can’t—“

“Yes, I can.”

“The plan wasn’t that,” the teenager rasped, their head falling for a second against the fox’s side.

“Your mini self is fucking there.” Then in a louder, more commanding voice, the tailed beast said to the boy, “Now if you don’t want to see… the ‘Sage’ dying, you better move, brat.”

Naruto, being Naruto, didn’t really think of the consequences as he stood up and jumped. It wasn’t as if he was unafraid, because he was clearly terrified. One look at the way his legs trembled was enough to confirm it. And that was without considering the pale face and shaking hands.

But it was perhaps that frightened determination in his eyes that made Kurama’s snarl soften. One of his tails extended more than it should be possible, curling around the kid’s waist to stop him from stumbling.

However, Iruka was also fast and more used to bury the fear and act, unlike his students. He moved, grabbing Naruto’s arm and with some application of chakra on the sole of his feet, he keeps him away from the tailed beast.

“All, move back! To the windows!” he yelled, plunking a kunai covered in chakra into the tail. He obviously hoped it would be enough to make it recede but it didn’t relent. “Now, move!”

The kids startled, the order putting them in action. Soon they were on the opposite corner, close to their only exit. They opened the windows just in time for the ANBU to enter, the Hokage not so far behind. His widened wrinkled eyes said all about the situation, but as any good Kage, he controlled his surprise, eyes trailing to the Naruto hovering in the air thanks to the tail, before meeting the tailed beast’s red eyes.

“Tiger, help the kids.”

An ANBU nodded before going to his task, fellow members forming a circle around the creature.

“We aren’t here to fight. I just need the kid,” the fox sad, his gaze never leaving the blond still held back by the hand on his arm.

As it happened with kids, the ANBU were also surprised by the words, though it was only reflected by the tense line that formed on their backs.

The Hokage didn’t even blink. His expression was set on a firm ‘no’. Though even if he had words to say, the wheezing started once again as the Naruto-look-alike used his elbows to lift himself. A brief flash of panic crossed the fox’s face as he tilted his head to the side, a tail going around Naruto’s waist to help him stand upright.

The blood stopped pouring from the Sage-look-alike as they cleaned their mouth with the back of their hand. “The plan—“

“No,” Kurama all but snarled, for the first time showing anger. His body flickering golden as it surrounded Naruto’s form with everything it had. His height reduced until he was only slightly taller than a normal teenager; his back still capable to hold him there. The Sage-look-alike gasped, coughed without blood and took a slow, deep breath; the action does not seem to hurt him anymore.

“You _won’t_ die. Am I clear or do I need to _kick_ those words into your thick skull?”

“I still feel dizzy,” they breathed.

Kurama ignored them to turn and look at the blond kid, his eyes intense and a tad pleading. He wouldn’t direct that look to anyone who wasn’t him. It didn’t matter if it was a younger version of the man he had grown to respect; they were still the same person.

The kid tried to push Iruka again. This time he succeeds because the fox turning the tail curled around his waist into that flaming golden that made Iruka who, remembered stories of how corrosive the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox was, stepped back. The Hokage was closer to the windows, but he was still a powerful ninja, the gap that separated him from Naruto wasn’t that large, so he lunged. Only to be intercepted by large bright tails blocking his path and the path of everyone else.

The Hokage having his staff out was the only one who blocked the tail, but by then it was too late. Naruto was in front of the fox, with his eyes as wide as saucers and mouth set into a hard line. The Nine-Tails moved so the person on his back was visible.

“You're an ass,” they murmured, but Sage-look-alike still used the tail closest to them as support. They glanced at the Hokage as they walked the few steps that were between him and his younger self—not that the other knew that. Their complexion looked slightly healthier than they did when he appeared, but not by much. This time their gender was revealed thanks to the way her chest lifted slightly the glowing shirt. “Hi, old man. Sorry for the trouble.”

“… Who are you?”

“Long time no see,” the young woman breathed out with a grin, completely ignoring the words, as she held out her arm currently covered by destroyed and dirty flaming clothes, pulling at them until her skin was visible, revealing the seal hidden underneath and how badly her hands shook. She grimaced. “Kurama, it seems I’ll have to give you the key.”

The fox swallowed, his eyes widening a fraction. He held his hand up, his human-looking fingers clasping tightly Naruto’s. The seal came to life with the contact, the seal moving from the tanned skin and going to the red fur until it etched in a similar manner on the Nine Tail’s arm.

“Careful with the claws,” said the Sage-look-alike as she let go.

“Don’t use that tone with me, brat. I know what I’ve to do. Just focus on not dying.”

She huffed in amusement before turning to look at her younger counterpart. “Lift up your jumpsuit. Show me your stomach, little kid.”

“Oi! I’m not little,” the kid grumbled but still complied, trembling hands going to the end of his jumpsuit and showing unmarred skin underneath.

“Naruto, stop moving!” the Hokage yelled, two big arms coming out of his staff, trying to push away the tails. There were a great number of kunais sprawled on the floor. Some parts of the room destroyed and covered with singed spots, displaying the use of failed elemental techniques attempts.

The kid grinned stiffly. “Don’t worry, old man! I’ll be okay.”

“Well, it won’t hurt but will feel pretty uncomfortable,” the Sage-look-alike wheezed.

This time the kid’s grin turned more sincere even as it sharpened. “You’re talking to the next Hokage. Uncomfortable is nothing, ttebayo!”

The older answered with a grin of his own, the tiredness of his eyes all but vanishing at its brightness.

Then the fox’s fingers lit up. No warning coming as they dug deep into the other's stomach. They moved clockwise before retreating, a trail of red, poisonous energy traveling from one to the other; the presence of the power identical to how it was almost twelve years ago.

It was then that the Hokage noticed the differences between the tailed beast in front of them and the one whose power was coming from the younger version—the lack of malice in one was notorious and he wondered how could have he missed it.

“Kurama!” the Sage-look-alike barked as she looked at the young blond who looked like he wasn’t breathing, face slack in surprise.

“I'm almost done, brat,” the fox hissed from his place, form flickering red instead of gold.

The gold-haired brows furrowed and ignoring the fox’s warnings, she grabbed one of the orange ears and tugged. The other ear twitched, but the fox obeyed and again pressed his fingers into the child’s stomach, turning them into the contrary direction he did before. The kid’s eyelids fell close and his body slumped onto the other's tail. The Nine-Tails positioned him gently on his side before his body lit up bright golden once again. This time the flame reached the Sage-look-alike and shrouded her form, the cloak with weird symbols solidifying even more around him.

“Rest,” the fox said when the Naruto on his back seemed to be fighting sleep.

As if the words were compelling him, the teenager did so, cheek once again pressed against red fur.

Then the fox casted a look at them and banished, seemingly absorbed by Naruto. The light flickered and disappeared, Sage-look-alike form slumping to the floor, the golden flames going out revealing crimson red hair and a simple black shirt with a mesh underneath and orange pants, the body of the younger laying nearby.

“Hokage-sama?” one ANBU asked when only two slumped bodies remained.

The staff turned into the King of Monkeys. Memma looked down at the Hokage, waiting for his answer.

“Take Naruto to the hospital; secured room level A. I want a report of what has been done to his body. Beetle, Hound, you take the girl to T&I. First, take him to the infirmary, call Dolphin for a checkup. Cat, you will accompany them and go to the sealed room; bring the strongest binding seals to the infirmary to secure them; preferably one in each tenketsu point. You’ll report what happened in the Academy in one hour, Iruka. First, check up on the kids and let them know no one is to reveal what they saw today.”

There were a couple of salutes before everyone left, leaving the Hokage alone with two ANBU,

“I want Shikaku, Morino, Inoichi in my office for debriefing in fifteen. Danzo and the elders must be already waiting there.”

Everyone then moved.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this you may wonder? Well, I don't know. I was checking out old documents and found this. I completely forgot about it, lol. Hope you still like it though! Leave some comments if you want me to continue writing ;D!


End file.
